


Metal Of The Man

by look_turtles



Series: Metal Of The Man [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arc reactor isn't the only artificial thing in Tony's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Of The Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Fluff avengers prompt table Prompt: Family moments

Howard Stark ran down a hospital hallway. His dress shoes clicked against grey linoleum. Howard pushed open a door and stood in a stark white hospital room. As if walking through water he moved slowly to a hospital bed. Looking down at his five year old son, Howard barely recognized him. Tony looked so small in the bed. Absently Howard thought that might be a cliche but that didn't make it any less true.

Howard reached over a gently touched Tony's forehead, it was the only part of Tony that wasn't battered and bruised. In front of Howard machines beeped and tubes came out of Tony's body. Behind him Maria stood still and stoic, her arm in a cast.

'Howard,' Maria said. The worry in her voice was clear.

Howard tore his eyes away from his son and turned around. He walked over and pulled Maria into a hug. As she sobbed, tears slid down Howard's cheeks.

'Howard. Tell me my baby will be all right.'

Howard kissed Maria's cheek. 'I promise he'll be all right. I'll do whatever it takes.' As Howard said those words a plan already began to form in his mind.  
*************  
Howard was in his workshop. His workshop was organized chaos without the organized part; pieces of metal and unfinished projects sat in cardboard boxes stacked to the ceiling. Sitting on the hardwood floor, Howard was in the midst of everything. Papers were spread around him like fallen leaves.

Howard's head throbbed and he was staying awake thanks to seven cups of coffee. His writing had turned into a scrawl, but his pen still moved over paper. Tony's entire right arm would need to be replaced with wires and metal and Howard still wasn't sure if Tony would need a new lung.

Howard always thought his flying car would be his greatest accomplishment, but that was before Tony. As a baby, Tony would grab onto Howard's finger and giggle.

If Howard was honest with himself he would say he had been a piss poor father, his own father hadn't been much better, but he wasn't going to fail Tony this time.

Howard rubbed his eyes and looked down at his work. He was not only going to save his son but also rebuild him.  
************  
It was a bright, warm day the day Tony Stark laid his parents to rest. Tony was dressed in a dark gray suit, a blue tie (his mother's favorite) around his neck.

Tony Stark looked down at the coffins his parents were in; Howard's was sleek metal and Maria's was made of dark colored wood. As Tony laid flowers on their coffins he thought their coffins certainly fit their personalities.

'How are you doing?' Obie asked.

'I'm fine,' Tony said.

As Obie went to pat Tony shoulder, Tony turned away. Tony didn't want or need affection. He might be seventeen but in many ways he was an adult, he had the robot body parts to prove it.

'If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here.'

'Thanks. I'll keep that in mind,' Tony said as he rolled his eyes.

Tony walked to his waiting car and had the driver take him home. Tony stared out the window and as trees whipped past him, Tony felt his right arm tingle. By the time he arrived home the tingling was a sharp pain the traveled up and down his arm in short bursts.

Tony walked into his house, it was strange thinking of it as his house and not his parent's house. Tony pulled off his suit jacket, it was difficult using one arm, and went to his father's workshop. Rolling up his right shirt sleeve, Tony pressed on the 'skin' on his arm. The 'skin' slid back into his arm reveling metal and wires in place of blood and bone. Tony went over to his father's workbench and opened a familiar black case. The leather was worn and cracked. Pulling out a thin piece of metal that looked like a pencil, Tony pressed it into his arm and his arm went limp. Tony let out a sigh as the pain suddenly stopped.

As Tony worked on his arm he was struck by the memory of his father working on his arm. Howard always patted Tony on the head when he was done working and would give Tony a sucker. That was one of the few times Tony remembered getting affection from is father. Of course it would have to be while Tony's was one of his father's experiments. Sometimes Tony thought that was the only reason his father wanted him around.

Tony pulled a warped metal disk out of his arm and replaced it with a flat metal disk. He tried to ignore the tears streaming down his cheeks and told himself it was because of the pain in his arm even though the pain had stopped.  
*************  
Tony stark stood in his pent house and thought about The Avengers.

If Tony thought about it he would have to say that being part robot wasn't so bad; sure he could never let people get too close, if Obie had known he probably would have stolen more than Tony's reactor arc, but a series of one night stands was a small price to pay. Dealing with a body that was part robot was easy, his arm was surprising simple to fix when it did break, dealing with The Avengers was sorely testing Tony's will. Tony should win a reward for dealing that all American jerk Steve Rogers alone. If Tony didn't think Fury would kick his ass he would say screw to the whole Avengers deal.  
Now, needed to blow off some steam. Walking to his bedroom Tony popped the button on his jeans and freed his half-hard cock. As he stroked himself his mind went through his favorite fantasies; pink lips around his cock. Tony walked over to his bed and sat down. He released his cock to pull his tank top over his head, stopping to rub his nipple.

Tony positioned himself and lay back against his pillows. Blue silk was smooth against his skin.

Tony started stroking himself again and let his mind drift, but somehow he kept thinking about Steve, Steve with his stupid shield, stupid costume and stupid muscular arms. Faster and faster he stroked himself. His mind settled on an image of blue eyes and a square jaw. As he came the image changed to Steve on his knees with his lips around Tony's cock. After Tony came harder than he had in months he lay against his pillows and yelled fuck to no one in particular. The last thing he needed was the hots for Steve Rogers.  
************  
Tony walked into the Avengers mansion as a man on a mission. Tony was never one to back away from a difficult situation and if having erotic fantasies about a team wasn't a difficult situation Tony didn't know what was. He was hoping being around Steve would remind him of why didn't like Steve.

Tony found Steve in the mansion's gym and he watched as Steve hit a punching bag. Steve moved from side to side and was surprising graceful for such a big guy, not that Tony would ever admit that. Maybe his whole Remind-Myself-Why-Steve-Is-A-Jerk plan wasn't such a good idea.

Steve finished his workout, picked up a towel and rubbed it against his head. Steve dropped his towel and his eye went wide when he saw Tony.

'What do you want?' Steve said with a grimace on his face.

'Easy there, big guy. I just came to see how the new suit is working out.'

Steve expression changed to almost shameful. 'Oh. It's good.'

Steve let out a deep sigh.

'You okay, Captain.'

'Fine. It's just... It's just... Do you ever feel like you don't belong.'

'More than you know.'

'Oh yes, because being a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist must be so hard... I'm sorry I don't know why I said that.'

'It's okay. You're not the first person I've pissed off. Why do you think that vain in Fury's neck always bulges every time he says my name. Let's start over. Hi, I'm the brilliant, handsome, successful Tony Stark.'

Steve grinned. 'Hi, I'm Steve Rogers,' Steve held out his hand and Tony shook it. If he reveled in the feeling of warm skin against his 'skin' he was the only one who had to know.  
***********  
Steve and Tony were sitting on Tony's couch watching The Twilight Zone. Tony never would have pegged Steve for a sci fi fan but damn if he was; Steve preferred The Twilight Zone to The Outer Limits and Tony couldn't wait to show him Star Trek and Star Wars.

They were sitting close on the couch, Tony's arm was laying across the back. His hand was so close to Steve's neck that he could almost reach out and touch the hair on Steve's neck.

Steve turned away from the t.v. and looked at Tony.

'Um... Tony, are you sweet on me?' Steve asked.

Tony grinned. 'Yep. Does that bother you?'

'No.'

'Well, why don't you show me how much it doesn't bother you.'

Steve blushed. 'Okay.'

Steve leaned across the couch and brushed his lips against Tony's. Tony brought his hand up to Steve's head and ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

Steve deepened the kiss and Tony pushed him against coach and brushed his tongue against Steve lips. Steve opened his mouth and Tony brushed their tongues together. Steve hand came up and gripped Tony's right arm. Suddenly Tony broke the kiss.

'Don't touch my arm,' Tony said.

'Oh. Did I hurt you?'

'Nah. I just don't like people touching my right arm.'

'Okay,' Steve said looking confused. 'Can we kiss some more.'

Tony smirked. 'Of course.'  
*************  
Over the next few weeks, Tony had very little time to spend with Steve, but than the threat of planetary distraction tended to take up time.

Now, Tony were making out on Tony's couch. They both had their shirt off and Tony was enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. Steve was gripping Tony's left arm, his right hand was in Tony's hair. Tony knew he was going to have to tell Steve about his robot arm, but he had kept the secret for so long that he didn't know how. In his head he heard his father's voice say keep the secret, keep the secret.

Tony had moved down to suck on Steve's neck when he heard Jarvis say, 'Excuse me, sir but The Avengers need your assistants.'

Tony broke the kiss, but still held onto to Steve. 'Thanks. Tell The Avengers we'll be right there.'

Tony gave Steve one more kiss. 'You ready to go?'

'Of course.'

Tony couldn't help but grin when Steve stood up and had to readjust his pants.  
***************  
The city was smoking and building stood like broken knights made of brick. Tony was in front of a monster made of brown rock. The monster picked Tony up and threw him like a rag doll, Tony's feet rockets kicked in just in time from hitting a brick wall. Tony flew back up to the monster and hit the monster.

The monster picked Tony up by his arm and squeezed. Tony hear a sickening crunch that he hoped was just his suit. The monster flung Tony but this time he was ready and flew back hitting the monster with everything he had. All of a sudden an arrow flew towards the monster and the monster exploded in a shower of rocks.

Tony stood amongst rubble and tried to ignore the sharp pain in his arm.  
*************  
Tony was sitting on a hospital bed. He had told everyone he was fine, but when Natasha saw his twisted arm she made him get checked out. The doctor took one look at the wires coming out of his arm and his eyes went comically wide.

Tony lay in bed trying to figure out how he could leave without Natasha finding out (she could be scary when she was determined) when Steve walked into the room.

'Hey. Was this what you meant when you said you didn't belong?' Steve said pointing to Tony's arm.

'Yep.'

'What happened?'

Tony sighed. 'When I was a kid I got into a bad accident and my dad had to replace some body parts. Does it bother you?'

'No,' Steve said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Tony's bed. 'I used to be ninety pounds soaking wet, does that bother you?'

Tony thought about it and didn't know why he was so worried, if anyone would understand it would be Steve.

'No. Could you do me a favor?'

'Of course. Anything.'

Tony told Steve to get the black case from his workshop.

After Steve came back, Tony repaired his arm. Steve left but came back when Tony was done. Tony was grateful for that.  
**********  
Tony was sitting on his couch kissing Steve. Steve's hands were in Tony's hair. Steve grabbed Tony's shirt and lifted it over Tony's head. Tony gasped when Steve's tongue brushed Tony's nipple.

'Moving quick huh?' Tony said as he moved his hands to Steve's hair.

Giving Tony's nipple a lick from top to bottom Steve said,'Yes. I want to finish this time.'

'Finish huh? Don't you mean fuck?'

Steve stilled. 'We can do that?'

'Hell yeah! I think you need to get out of those clothes, unless that's some kind of fetish.'

Steve sat up and pulled his shirt up over his head. Tony soaked in the sight of bare skin.

Tony leaned forward and nipped at Steve's neck. Steve groaned and gripped Tony's left shoulder.

'Tony? Can I... Can I kiss your right arm?'

Tony stopped kissing Steve's neck and sat up. He didn't usually let people touch his arm, he was always afraid they would find out it wasn't real, but with Steve he didn't have to worry about it.

'Go for it, big guy.'

Steve gently picked up Tony's right hand and sucked on Tony's fingers. When his pink tongue came out and licked Tony's finger tips Tony groaned. Steve sucked and nipped at Tony's tricep. Tony's cock twitched.

Licking his way up Tony's tricep, Steve dropped kisses on Tony's bicep.

'Got a robot fetish?' Tony asked.

'More like a Tony fetish.'

Tony laughed. 'I can't believe you just said that.'

'It's the truth,' Steve said as his tongue swirled around the 'skin' on Tony's arm.

After several moments, Steve moved over. He licked at Tony's nipple and Tony's cock hardened even more. Steve slid down and kissed Tony's stomach. Tony laughed and combed his fingers through Steve's hair.

'You better stop that, I'm too old to come in my pants,' Tony said.

'We wouldn't want that,' Steve said with a grin as he popped the button on Tony's jeans.

'Oh I like where this is going,' Tony said as Steve pulled out Tony's cock.

Steve licked the cock head and Tony hissed. Steve wrapped his lips around Tony's cock. He tried to take Tony's cock down, but he pulled back and coughed.

'You okay?' Tony asked.

'Yes. I guess I was just a little too enthusiastic.'

'We don't have to do this.'

'I know. Can I try again,' Steve said with a determined look on his face.

'Sure.'

Steve tried again. He held Tony's cock and brought to his lips. He kissed the tip and Tony laughed. Opening his mouth, Steve took Tony's cock head into his mouth and moved his hand up and down the cock shaft. Again and again he sucked on Tony's cock head until Tony came.

As Tony came down from his orgasm he said, 'Want me to take care of you?'

Steve blushed. 'I already... I mean... I....'

Tony smirked and pulled Steve back up onto the couch. He didn't mind waiting to take care of Steve. He didn't mind at all.  
***********  
Tony was in his workshop. Rock music blared from his sound system.

Tony was working on his arm. He always worked on his arm when Steve went to the gym. Maybe someday Tony would let Steve see his whole arm inside and out. Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the avengerkink prompt 'The arc reactor isn't the only artificial thing in Tony's body. When he was a young boy he had an accident and almost died; to keep him alive Howard had to turn him into a cyborg. It's a secret Tony has kept for a long time, but what happens if it comes out? '


End file.
